


My Prince, My Dragon

by cinnamorose



Series: Again [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Abandoning Royal Obligation, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon Ichinose Tokiya, Eloping, M/M, Prince Ittoki Otoya, cecil and masato r also married! in the bg tho, cecil is heavily implied but never fully mentioned in the story i just wanna mention this, more or less at least lmao, otoya ichinose (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Otoya looks over at the man, eyes wide. “But— But the kingdom, don't they need me?” He questions, watching the man smile and pat his shoulder.“As you need to follow your heart and be with your love,” he says, smiling gently. “Don’t tear yourself in half over needs. Go on and see him.”
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato & Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Series: Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> [jeopardy television show contestant accent] ill take shittily made story titles for 400, alex (:

“Prince Ittoki, Your Royal Highness, I wish a word!”

Otoya turns a little, his eyes wide and curious. The second the man stops in front of him, he grins brightly. “What might I help you with?” He asks.

The man quickly bows, breathing hard like he had just run from another kingdom. “Thank you, Your Highness,” he breathes, straightening himself. “I… There’s an important matter afoot, of the… The, the, the…”

“The dragon situation?” Otoya finishes, and the man nods swiftly. “What of it?”

“We need your father’s approval, to rally the town and slay the accursed beast.”

Otoya felt his heart drop, his chest squeeze. The nearest dragon has been of little issue in recent, only occasionally stealing from the kingdom or villages around when he must and taking harsh scoldings from the prince in turn. Has something happened to make him a threat? Surely it’s all but a misunderstanding. “What’s happened this time?”

“Villagers, believed to have been slaughtered upon entering the cavern!” It was their own folly, if they have. That dragon wouldn’t hurt a soul unless his own life is threatened. “We’d figured they’d been murdered by the beast, as they’ve not returned. It’s not even a full day’s walk from the village!” Otoya wants to sigh, show the man just how disappointed he is, but his father would probably kill him for falling out with the folk of the kingdom, if word came to him from the mayor.

“I’ll inform my father, thank you. Which town, specifically?” He heard the words told, nodded and smiled as the man bowed, and turned to quickly return home. Damn it, he can’t just let him be hurt. He  _ won’t _ let it happen, no matter the circumstances.

* * *

“Father?” Otoya gently opens the door, the creak of it ever so slowly filling his ears. The room is painfully silent as he gazes around the study. As far as he knows, he could be about anywhere.

In the middle of the room is a neat man, blue hair tucked behind an ear as he sweeps. At the prince’s voice, his head lifts. “Oh, Your Highness, is there something the matter?” The man asks. Otoya sighs, gently shutting the door.

“Have you seen my father?” He asks, sliding inside as he shuts the door. “It’s… Dreadfully important.” Even if he’s only a servant to the eyes of his father and the rest of the kingdom, Otoya has grown close to Masato, confiding even his deepest concerns to the man. He’s the second closest person to him, after the one he loves most dearly. And sadly for him, Otoya is easily read.

“What’s the matter? I could tell it’s bad news, if you need the king personally, but there’s something more about it on your mind,” he says, resting the broom in his hands to a wall. “Sit and speak to me, I’ll listen as long as need be.”

Otoya nods, taking a seat as close as he can to the man. “The dragon is apparently of a village’s concern once more,” he sighs, hands resting on his lap. “They want him dead, and I know my father would agree to it, if given the chance.” When he looks up from his hands, Masato’s eyes are wide. He knows just how much the prince loves the dragon, and how much he cares for him.

“I know I’m not quite meant to do this, but…” Masato begins, leaning in to whisper. “Steal away in the night, take your way down to that village. Go with him, and be with your love.”

Otoya looks over at the man, eyes wide. “But— But the kingdom, don't they need me?” He questions, watching the man smile and pat his shoulder.

“As you need to follow your heart and be with your love,” he says, smiling gently. “Don’t tear yourself in half over needs. Go on and see him.”

Otoya stares for a little longer, taking his hand. “… Masato, you know they'll have your head if they find out you helped me escape.” The smile on the blue-haired man’s face is soft, like he’s fully aware of the likelihood of his death in doing this.

“A risk I’m willing to take for my prince,” he says, straightening up and patting his shoulder. “Let's get you going, before night. It's a long ride, even if you do so non-stop, and we don't want to waste time, Your Highness.”

Otoya smiles at his friend, taking his other hand and holding both between his own. “You know, you can call me by my first name,” he says. “We’re friends, Masato, and I’m not very much a prince anymore.”

Masato chuckles, nodding some. “Then, Otoya, we should surely hurry.”

* * *

Otoya curls in upon himself, looking over his clothing. Worn, old ones, far too large for his own form. He feels much smaller in them, which is great, because that means he should be  _ seen _ smaller in them. A hat keeps his hair tucked back into it, hiding it wholly. His bangs were swept back into it, freeing up his face of almost all of his notable features. He lifts the hood of his cloak over his head, watching Masato as he starts fixing his hair to be hidden as well within his own cap.

“Masa, are you sure this’ll go well?” He whispers, worry suddenly twisting his stomach. He turns to Otoya, smiling at him softly as he picks up his cloak and wrapping it around his shoulders. There was a gleam in his eye that Otoya feels he can trust, that he can believe.

“I’m sure,” he reassures, resting his hand on Otoya’s shoulder. “I know it’ll go alright. There’s nothing that a person could catch about you, so long as you try your best to keep quiet and hide yourself.” A tap on his nose teases him, Masato’s eyes narrowing in an amused smile. “Which means you need to  _ try _ .”

“I know!” Otoya snipes back, and the two laugh together for a second, the tension of the situation relaxing between them. “Really, I’ll understand I need to keep it low. I can do it! Really!” Masato gives him a questioning look, and he whines. “Really, I can!”

Masato nods, shuffling around to pick something up. As Otoya looks on curiously, Masato fastens a small pouch to the inside of his clothes, humming. “Keep ahold of this. It’s some coin for you to have as you go on your journey, for food on the way. I’d have brought you food directly, but of course, I’d get questioned for my reasoning of taking so much, and when you vanish, I’ll be a known accomplice of this crime.” Otoya looked the man in his eyes, seeing the rising nerves in them, and his stomach felt flat, twisted and tight inside.

“Masa, is there nothing we could do to help you?” He asks, clenching his fists in the cloth. His eyes close and he smiles softly, shaking his head.

“I doubt it. I cannot bring myself to steal from your kingdom, nor can I run from my duties to serve.” His voice is soft, fearful, and Otoya can barely bite back his tears. “I’ll be the first to be accused, and I’ve no way to lie for myself, not well. I’ve come to terms with my death, and when it inevitably comes, I won’t back away or hide.” He’s lying. Otoya can tell, and he’s scared for him, enough that he feels sick.

“Masato, please,” he says, grabbing his hands, “please forget about your duties. I don’t want to imagine this world without my best friend. I want you to live, too. Isn’t there anything? Anything at all you could do? Anything I could grant you?” He squeezes Masato’s hands in his own, and the tears that were just beneath the surface of the servant’s skin spring up in his eyes.

“I…” He trails off, balling his fists up tightly in his hands. “I… Know of a man in a further kingdom, one who wishes to have my hand. A prince himself.” He looks away, unable to meet the soon-to-be-ex-prince’s eyes. “We’d met when his father came to the kingdom as a meeting, a wish for alliance. I almost was… I felt ashamed, as though I were betraying you, whether it were true of not.” Otoya’s eyes shine and he keeps a tight hold on both of his hands, pulling him close.

“Please,” he starts, “please come with me! I’ll pass the last of my money to you once we arrive, to help you on your way there, and—”

“Otoya,” he cuts him off, bowing his head apologetically. “My bad, I didn’t mean to be so rude as to interrupt, but… It will be several days time from here to his kingdom, even longer for me to be even accepted there. He likely doesn’t feel the same anyways. I have no reason to stick around there.”

“You can  _ live _ , Masa.” Otoya grabs his face, holding it close. “You can live there, be alive, be  _ free _ there. Even if you can’t fall in love with him, can’t marry him, you can  _ live _ .” Otoya feels tears running down his face. “I don’t want to consider a life without my best friend. It’s a selfish and childish desire of mine, to want my friend to stay alive when I won’t even see him, but I desperately,  _ desperately _ wish you to be here. As my final request to you, I ask you to come with me, go to the kingdom of the man you love, please.”

Masato stares at him for a long while, dead silent as the two look between each other. The air is tense, and for a split, frightful second, Otoya fears he’ll be declined. He always made it a note to Masato that he was never forced to do things, that he was always allowed to tell him no if he so pleased. Then Masato closes his eyes, smiling gently. “Of course, my prince,” he says softly, nodding. “I… I will try for my life again there. No longer as Masato Ishige, but as Masato…” He trails off for a second, staring. “… Hijirikawa. I hope you’ll be capable of remembering it.” Otoya smiles and nods.

“Of course I will! You’re my friend, there’s nothing I’d forget about you!”

* * *

The ride lasted for three days, stops being made for the men to rest overnight or care for their horses. Masato, whose voice was thankfully lesser known than Otoya’s being a servant compared to a prince, was the one talking all the times they had to speak with others, the other times being with Otoya’s interpretation signing to things. He’s glad they came up with the lie of him having taken a vow of silence that first day, it really helps. Once they get within seeing distance of the entrance of the dragon’s lair, the both of them stop, dismounting from their horses.

“I… Suppose there’s not much more I can do with her now, is there?” Otoya asks, looking up at his horse and reaching up to pet her head. She leans down at his touch, staring at him while he looks to Masato. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do with her.”

Masato slides off his own horse, coming to stand with Otoya and take his arm to lead him in. “I understand. Perhaps I could try and convince the people of the Kingdom of Agnapolis that a wild beast had attacked my comrade, and I could do nothing to prevent their death, leaving me with an empty horse.” His eyes trail over her body. “Though, I suppose all three of us might need to act more shaken up than we are currently for such to be believable.” Otoya hums, nodding as he listens and is led in.

The closer to the entrance they get, the warmer the air around them becomes, the heat around them beginning to make Otoya sweat. It’s almost impossibly warm, the smell of smoke beginning to fill his nostrils as he makes his way deeper, deeper into the cavern. Inside, a faint glimmer catches his eye, and he can’t tell if it’s gold or flame.

The rustling-like sound of scales sliding against coins is the only warning he gets before he’s met by sharp blue eyes, the midnight scales starting to shine as the dragon’s head raises. His hoard starts falling in, sinking around them like a pit trap, and Otoya knew he should’ve felt terror. Though, he didn’t, a large smile placing itself upon his face.

“Tokiya! I came to see you!” He calls brightly, his voice ringing out above the coins clinking together, the sound of jewellery falling to the stone ground. His eyes widen, the flame in his mouth starting to die down. And, with the cracking of bones and slow motions, the dragon begins to shrink down, further and further.

“Otoya? Why are you dressed like that?” His voice calls, gold and jewels shifting beneath his feet as he quickly makes his way over. Masato lets go of his arm, just seconds before he’s pulled into the arms of the man before him, soft fabrics brushing against his face, claws gingerly dragging up his back through his layers. Otoya purrs, resting his head on Tokiya’s shoulder.

“I… I didn’t want you to die, Tokiya,” he whispers. “Not alone. Never alone. I ran away, to… To come to you, come and see you, be with you. I didn’t want to… To have to…” He’s not making sense, not being coherent in his thoughts, but to him, these  _ are _ his coherent thoughts. Shaking, he grabs at the back of Tokiya’s silk top, his body relaxing as he pulls the redhead flush to his chest.

“Here, love, here. Breathe with me,” he slows his breathing, rubbing circles over Otoya’s back slowly as his trembling begins to stop, tears running down his face as he starts to relax. As he relaxes, Tokiya looks up at the man smiling at the two, watching him jump.

“Ah, I should leave,” he says, holding his hands in front of himself politely. “I only came to escort Prince Ittoki here, sir; now, I need to leave, before I become any further endangered.” He bows deeply, his hair falling around his face before he straightens up. “Farewell.”

Before he can move, though, Otoya pulls back. “Wa— Wait, Masa, please,” he says. The blue-haired man stopped, looking at him as he removes the pouch from the inside of his cloak, reaching out to offer it to him again. “You need this, on your way to the kingdom. Thank you.”

Masato smiles, taking it and opening it up. “I’ll… Take it, per your request. But not without leaving you the one important thing in here.” He digs around, pulling something from the bag and sneaking it into Otoya’s palm. As he looks at it, his red eyes widening, Masato pats his head.

“I’ll see you another time, my prince. May your life be happier now, with your love.” He turned quickly, leaving the lair as Otoya looks on, watching him, his fingers tracing around the edge of the ring in his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they r getting married ok...... they r husbands in EVERY life
> 
> also Masato is marrying Cecil, itll be more well known next chapter when i finish and publish it


	2. Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please…” He whimpered, his voice broken, desperate. “Please, lie to me just this once, darling… Lie to me, tell me you’re alive, you’re safe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oofies! pain!
> 
> WARNING: the second part of the story is a little graphic-ish? has depictions of decapitation and vomitting. not like, super descriptive, but its there. pls take care

Otoya tightly wrapped himself in the warm blankets, humming to himself softly as he cuddled down into them. Soft, silken fabrics cover his body, the quiet clinking of gold upon gold ringing in his ears as the links within his necklace grind together melodically. He leans his head back, his ear pressed against the softer, smooth underbelly of the sleeping beast, a faint rumbling coming from inside of him as he sleeps peacefully. A small huff of blue flame from the sleeping monster warms the lair once more, and Otoya hums as he leans in further.

Something Otoya had found out quickly was that the inside—and outside, as Tokiya told him—was only imitated to look like the grass-covered hills and the shadowy cavern, the magic of an icy witch at play to disguise it in return for a deed he had done. Of course, the inside of the grand lair was still dark, the stones in the walls and floor as black as his lover’s midnight scales. He gently brushes a finger over his side, feeling where some scales are missing, a large gash left behind instead. An age old injury, he insisted, but Otoya still fretted over it. It could have killed him…

Turning, Otoya leans down, brushing his hair from his face as he kisses along the mark, humming. Tokiya huffs again, curling up further around him. The hoard he slept upon had been moved, making way for softer bedding to allow his human lover to sleep with him warmly and comfortably. For the first two days of his new life with the dragon, the poor dragon was doing nothing more than fretting about, wishing nothing but perfection for his prince. As sweet as it was, it was still amusement, and Otoya never left him be the rest of that day with his incessant teasing.

The redhead gently pets along Tokiya’s side, leaning into his warm sleeping form. The quiet rumbling of the dragon sleeping with him brought a warm smile to his face, and Otoya couldn’t help but nuzzle into him gently. Peace. Silence. Wrapped in this invisible tower laid the prince, dressed finely by his dragon, tucked into fine reds and violets and decorated with gleaming jewels, his most prized treasure of anything he might have acquired in his life. Snuggling up further into him, Otoya fell asleep.

* * *

When he awoke, the first thing he realised was just how cold the room was. Through the illusionary hill, the cold light of only the stars shone down onto the now-emptier bed. Where once laid the hoard of the mightiest beast, grand piles of knowledge and treasure, jewels and jewellery, gold and silver laying about in the room, now lay barren, stripped of it all. As Otoya gazed down at his hands, he found a lack of the ring he’d gotten for himself of Tokiya’s hoard, the one he wore to signify their marriage to one another. Sadly, of course, it was never official, as neither were wed before a priest due to their circumstances preventing such, but they said such things to one another nonetheless. Otoya brought himself to his feet, quivering at the freezing temperatures of the dark night, looking around.

Tokiya… Where’s Tokiya? He felt exposed, endangered in the too-empty room they would sleep within, not even a whisper to hint him towards his husband’s whereabouts. He wasn’t even somewhere secretly in the room, hiding himself in his human body or anything. Frightfully, he started his way out of his lair, dread resting in his stomach as he thinks back upon his former kingdom. There were many claiming he harmed them… He’s not out doing such now, is he?

Oddly enough, once Otoya was out, he was quickly faced with the back end of those obsidian scales, his head entirely out of view. Relief only came for a second, before curiosity and confusion, and as he stepped closer, that innocence of his quickly fell away. Scales missing, broken in half, and still-fresh wounds covered his back and sides. Though they were open, no blood was left pouring from them, the old amount left over on his scales, staining them a deep crimson. He ran close, pressing his hands to his body, and felt none of the eternal warmth from him.

“Tokiya… Tokiya!” He cried, shoving hard to shake him. His scales dug into his palms, slicing them, blood beginning its trickle down his arms, but he didn’t stop. He shoved and shoved again, the screams of the dragon’s name gaining in intensity, but never once did he respond. When Otoya pulled his hands back, they hurt. Never more than his heart though.

Desperate to see his face, feel his warm breathing, Otoya made his way around the form of the dragon, stopping short when he saw his neck. His blood ran cold and nausea bubbled its way through him, but frozen stiff, he couldn’t do anything. He had to face the truth he desperately wanted to simply wish away, but it was not doable, not with this before him. As he dropped to his knees, his hands first grabbed at his body, then dropped to the wet, grassy earth beneath him while he doubled over, gasping.

Where his head once laid, now left nothing, not even his jaw.

Sickness overtook Otoya, and he couldn’t stop himself from losing his stomach. Pain ran up his body, tears dripping off the tip of his nose as he sat there, shaking. It was awful. It was disgusting, what they’d done. He was innocent, only doing things to survive, only wishing for life. A second wave ran through him, and he coughed painfully; his throat felt too tight, too constricted. The heavy scent of blood spread through the air, making the redhead dizzy from grief, anger, sickness.

He heaved, but he had nothing left to give. Coughing weakly and desperately, he sobbed. He promised, promised he’d never let him die alone, never let his dragon feel terror again over his life. He promised so much to him, to his safety, and they took it, all of it away from him. Otoya cried, he cried hard, clinging to himself as he trembled, pulling away from the ground.

He could curse to the heavens, spit at them in rage and disgust, and not once would it change his fate, not in the slightest. He could damn the earth for its silver to create such hellish weapons that harmed his beloved, wish for hell upon it for its flames to melt the metal to create, threaten to end its existence for the wood it blossomed for them to make the tools to create those killing instruments, spite Mother Nature herself for her every flaw that led to the death of the dragon he loved, but it would be in vain. Pitifully whimpering, Otoya stood, his arms stained crimson just as his hands are, his face red and stained by its tears as he forced himself to move closer. Dropping to his knees, he laid close to the dragon, holding one of its arms.

“Please…” He whimpered, his voice broken, desperate. “Please, lie to me just this once, darling… Lie to me, tell me you’re alive, you’re safe…” He couldn’t stop his eyes from dragging to the sliced neck, and when he crawled over his arm to get closer, he quivered more.

Terrified hands reach out, resting on the smoother, smaller scales of his neck, going along the wrong way. It was freezing, he couldn’t stop shaking, and when he gingerly took the limp neck of the corpse, his arms moved faster than he could. Tightly he hugged him, weakly wailing as tears refused to fall down his face. “Tokiya… Tokiya!” He cried, cried.

Refusing to let go or leave, the prince let his life slip from him, staying with the dragon he loved with a heavy heart. The day after his death, when knights and the king rode back to search once more for the prince, they had found him, his physical form clinging to the body, and they knew too well then why he had disappeared.

* * *

“Otoya, are you alright?” Otoya jerks, his eyes going wide as he whips around. Tokiya was standing straight, a coat on his arm. It’s late, he realises, and he’s very, very tired.

“A— Ah, yes!” His hands come up to wipe at his wet eyes and he smiles. “I… I just was daydreaming a little, that’s all. It got… Sad at the end.” Giving Tokiya a gentle smile, he opens his arms to the man. Tokiya hesitates, then immediately snuggles in, nuzzling into his neck.

“Darling, what had happened?” He asks, leaning to drop onto the bed, pulling down Otoya with him. The redhead snuggles in, tangling their legs together. His least favorite life, finding out Tokiya had died alone and in pain like that…

“I… I saw you dead,” he admits, his voice gentle as he grabs Tokiya tighter. Suddenly, he feels too exposed, too open, too endangered. A whimper rises from him and he presses closer. He can’t let go, he can’t or else Tokiya will… Otoya whines again, tears springing up in the corners of his eyes as he feels his chest tighten. He can’t think of that. He can’t think of Tokiya dying again, never!

“Hey.” Otoya lifts his head, feeling a soft kiss to his forehead as Tokiya pulls him closer, resting his head onto his chest. “You’re safe, puppy, I promise.” The redhead would normally complain about the nickname, whining or rolling his eyes, but right now, it feels like the most comforting thing he’s heard in a long while. “You’re all okay, I promise. I’m all okay, too. My surgery, remember? It was entirely safe, and now,  _ I’m _ safe, and I’m healthy, and I’m here to always stay.”

The surgery… Otoya brushes his fingers over the scar slowly, whining and slowly humming. “See? I’m okay, I promise.” A kiss to Otoya’s temple, and he was relaxing fully. As Tokiya brushes Otoya’s hair, he realises he feels something cold whenever his hand passes his temple…

“Did you wear your ring to the studio today?” He asks, lifting his head. Tokiya smiles and nods, pulling his hand away from his hair to show him the piece of jewellery he asked about. Wrapped around his finger in gold was a ring, shaped similarly to a crown and imbedded with a warm, smooth, red jewel of some sort. Otoya once knew what it was called, but over the years, he eventually came to forget its name. He nuzzles into Tokiya’s chest, hugging him tightly as the man goes back to petting him.

“Of course I wore it.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to his nose. “I always do, even if I have to wear it under something. I never will leave the house without it.” Otoya smiles, brushing his finger over his own ring. Long, coiled around his digit like a dragon, a deep purple gemstone rested in its mouth as it clings to him. Tokiya might have picked his subconsciously, but Otoya knew exactly what it had been from. His dragon, his love…

“I’m glad,” he purrs. “Will you wear it to bed with me?” Tokiya hums and nods, kissing his forehead.

“Of course, my prince. Just let me change into my pyjamas, okay?” Otoya nods, but he starts hugging him a little tighter instead of letting him go.

“Will you come right back?” Tokiya nods, kissing him.

“Of course, I’ll be right in eyesight of you even. Don’t worry, my prince, I won’t be leaving for anything.” Otoya finally nods as he believes him, gently letting the man go and watching him stand, going to their dresser and pulling out clothes.

Otoya tucks himself under the blankets, breathing into his hands as he encourages himself to warm up. He’ll cuddle and sleep with his husband tonight, and they’ll be alright, all safe. His dragon is alive and well with him now, alive and well.

“By the way, did you hear about the good news?” Otoya opens his eyes and looks up, staring curiously at Tokiya as he buttons his pyjama shirt down. “We have a new married couple.”

Otoya watches him for a second, thinking hard on what he’s saying before he gasps, sitting up straight. “Oh! Are Masa and Cecil finally married now?” He asks, beaming at Tokiya as he nods. He claps his hands happily, bouncing in the bed as his fear is quickly replaced with joy. “That’s great! Should we get them gifts?”

“That depends entirely upon whether or not they even want gifts,” Tokiya says, coming over and lifting the blankets. As he slides in, he lifts an arm slightly, opening his side in invitation for Otoya to cuddle in. An invitation the man gladly takes, shoving himself into the raven-haired man’s side and cuddling as close as possible. Like this, Otoya is held,  _ and _ Tokiya gets to read his book to him. A win for them both, especially Otoya, who gets to hear his husband’s voice. “Though, I doubt they’d turn them down.”

“I’ve got a ton of ideas already! What about some new sewing supplies for Masa?” He hums, nuzzling in, and his body relaxes as Tokiya starts scratching his scalp. Despite how much he cuts his nails, they always grow back to claws almost far too fast, making it a daily ritual, save for it being every few days. They’re back to being sharp and long, making it just lovely to Otoya.

“Let’s think about it in the morning. You should get to sleeping, Ichinose.” Tokiya kisses Otoya’s nose and butterflies flutter around in his stomach. It always makes him feel happy inside to remember he took Tokiya’s last name, no matter how minor it is.

“Yes sir!” Tokiya hums, opening his book to the last place they’d read to, and he starts reading aloud. Otoya is soon to fall asleep, nuzzled into him closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes otoya took tokiya's last name, hes otoya ichinose now. husbans (:


End file.
